


Quality Job

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Some jobs have advantages.





	Quality Job

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt# 153: Quality Quidditch Supplies. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Quality Job

~

“A job.” Albus shook his head. “I can’t believe you got an actual summer job before heading off to the Aurors.” 

Scorpius, stacking supplies, smirked. “ _You_ can’t believe it? You should have seen Father’s face when I told him I got a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies.”

Albus snorted. “I’d pay money to see that.” 

“He actually begged me to reconsider, telling me he’d pay my summer expenses.” 

“Wow. And you didn’t take him up on that?” Albus shook his head. “You’re mad. I totally would.”

Scorpius grinned. “There are…advantages to working here.” 

“Like what?” 

Scorpius smirked. “You’ll see.” 

~

Albus followed Scorpius around Quality Quidditch Supplies. “Is it the discounted Quidditch equipment? The smell of leather? Oh, I know, you fancy old Mr Morris, the proprietor!” 

Scorpius snorted. “As I said, you’ll see why soon enough.” 

“Don’t you want to relax all summer, like me?” 

Just then, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander walked in, brooms across their broad, muscled shoulders. Their cheeks were flushed, their hair wind-blown, and they wore matching grins. “It’s brilliant out,” said Lorcan. “Perfect equipment testing conditions.”

Scorpius smirked as Albus gaped. “See something you like?” he murmured.

Albus exhaled. “Do they need extra summer help?”

~


End file.
